Ipod Shuffle: RedxMisty
by Nana-koi
Summary: Mangapokeshipping. An underated ship. But so sweet. I noticed that all the few fics about it are very sad. So I thought I'd lighten up the pool with a few mostly happy song inspired bite-size fics.


Prepare yourself for a long author's note. Or just skip it because it's all self-centered drivel anyway.

This is my first swing at fan fiction in a looong time. There was one years ago that I shudder to think of now. It was an affront to literature to say the LEAST. I don't have a clue what happened to the actual text. Many computers have come and gone at myhouse since then but honestly I'm just glad I'll never see it again. Now I fancy myself a much better writer, but still I thought I'd start out slow. So I decided on an Ipod shuffle. It was impossible to type at my regular speed thanks to a tempermental keyboard so a few of them are short. Not all of them really capture the essence of their song, mostly because I wasn't expecting them to come up. But I did the best I could with what I had. Please review if you have the time. I would love you forever if you did. And I apologise for this pointless author's note.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs in this fic. I'm just a little defenlessteenage girl with a big imagination.**

And now what all the four people who might someday read this had been waiting for: my mangapokeshipping shuffle fic.

* * *

Maybe it's Mabylene - Relient K

Misty finished applying her lipstick and turned to look at Green. "Ready to go?"

He scowled. "This is mistake."

She pouted. "Is it?"

"What are we going together for?"

"To prove I can move on from him."

"So I'm your excuse?"

She shrugged and smiled. "You're my hope."

Green wasn't sure he believed her. Maybe she was doing it for him. Maybe it was for the other gym leaders. Or Maybe this wasn't Misty at all. Maybe it was the red lipstick doing the talking tonight.

xxx

That's What you Get - Paramore

Misty gritted her teeth at him "Staryu recover!" she cried desperately. Her heart thumped in her chest. The star pokemon looked back at her almost sadly, and healed its wounds.

Red laughed and yelled "Pika one more thunderbolt!"

This battle had to go on as long as possible. As soon as it was over he would leave. And what was she supposed to do when she wasn't here? No one affected her like Red. But a challenge was all that kept him around.

Staryu held it's ground. "Swift." The stars flew and he ordered another tackle. Both pokemon were hurting. Both trainers were breathing hard. Staryu fell.

Misty fell to her knees. He thanked her and walked out of the gym. That's what she got.

xxx

I Never Told You What I Did For A Living - My Chemical Romance

Misty turned on the shower, not bothering to remove her clothes as she stepped in. Blood and dirt swirled down the drain but it didn't come out of her clothes. It had been a long way home from Pallet in the dark. A lot of pokemon had tried to attack her for disturbing their sleep. In the end the visit was worth it. Just to see him.

The door bell rang.

She ran downstairs in her sopping clothes and open the door. There Red stood, similarly covered I scratches and dirt. He had come after her. He smiled tiredly at her, leaning on the door frame. "Come in I think I've got some bandages."

He ignored her words and, still panting, brought his lips down on hers.

xxx

I Will Love You - Moulin Rouge

The swirling snow battered her on all sides. Her pokemon had long since taken refuge in their pokeballs but she had to go on. The push forward up the mountainside. Until finally she came upon a cave. Her efforts no longer seemed wasted. She called out his name.

Slowly, he appeared in the mouth of the cave. Confused. He saw her there. Shivering. And ran to her. Her held her in his arms and carried her into the cave where a fire burned. In his arms the harsh mountain winter changed to spring. "I had to find you. No matter what I'll love you. Until my dying day."

xxx

Fall For You - Second Hand Serenade

Had the two of them ever been like this before? For once not vying to best each other. Not always battling. Tonight it all seemed so effortless but it took its toll. She held her breath for fear that it all might end. He looked into her eyes and, probably for the first time, saw her. Not a trainer or a friend but as the girl she was. Tonight everything was different. It was like meeting her all over again.

Red hadn't meant to fall before her like this. He had always been the strong one. But tonight she made him hers and he didn't mind. He didn't think he could live without her. She breathed his essence and made it strength and her strength fueled his own and made him new.

xxx

Time to Dance - Panic! At the Disco

Her arm wasn't gushing blood for the entertainment value, he knew that much. The marble floor was wet with her pooling blood. The room was silent as the man standing on the other side of the dance floor brandished his gun at her. She was on her knees. Gasping like a magikarp. Gripping her wound. The red life trickled through her fingers. He shot four more times from a shaking hand and hit the wall.

I shouted. I don't know what, but it echoed through the house. Bridesmaids tutted as if the situation still called for etiquette. As if there was a set etiquette for this. The man still held the gun toward my bleeding bride. He took several confident strides forward. "Why are you doing this?" I screamed as the bride gave way, impressive she had held it in so long, and cried.

He shrugged. "Envy? Maybe from pure malice. More likely than not there's a bit of Schadenfreude involved. Maybe it's because this whole shotgun wedding is all a sham and your whore has worn out her welcome. Get up," he smiled at her spitefully. "It's your wedding. It's time to dance."

xxx

Duality - Bayside

Red breathed in and out. Calm, he reminded himself. No need to embarrass yourself. He knew she felt nothing for him. Even as she smiled while she slipped out his door.

She burned in him and kept him going. Reminding him he was alive. His destiny was watch her leave over and over. And he was caught between not caring and the fantasy that she would stay with him. And the way he felt when she was around made him doubt what she would do every time but once she had left it was always obvious. That was her plan from the start. There was no telling what she would do tomorrow.

How had they deteriorated to this. When he had tried so hard to keep this alive. Who had allowed their love to die? Misty was always in his head. Reminding him to breathe.

xxx

Check Yes Juliet - We The Kings

"Jump!" Red half whispered up to her window.

"Are you crazy?" Misty asked, though one foot was already poised on the ledge.

"I'll catch you." he promised.

"Can't we do this in the morning?"

"It's just one battle. Your maids will never know you were gone." He crossed his heart with his finger to show he meant it.

"I don't know."

"I won't go until you come down here."

Misty sighed. "Alright." She closed her eyes and flung herself out the window. In seconds she safely landed in his arms.

"Don't you ever eat?" he asked. "You weigh nothing"

"Just put me down." She rolled her eyes. He set her on the ground and grabbed her hand. "What are you doing?"

"Run!" Red shouted a he bolted down the street, towing her behind him.

"What? Where are we going?"

"Far far away. So it will be just you and me. Always. No one will ever take us apart."

Together they flew off through the night.

xxx

Closing Time - Semisonic

"All remaining challengers please vacate the gym. Gym hours for today have ended. Hours tomorrow are from ten A.M. To nine P.M. Feel free to return and challenge the gym leader tomorrow during those hours. The Cerulean City Gym is now closed. You don't have to go home but you can't stay here. Thank you." The announcement ended with an electronic beep. The trainers in the lobby all groaned and shuffled out the door. The gym leader giggled and ran out of the P.A. Room and collapsed into her bed. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her.

"Are they all gone?" Red whispered hopefully.

"Mmhmm. I'm all yours now."

"I'd like to submit a challenge to the Cerulean City Gym Leader," he murmured into her neck.

"Challenge accepted."

Closing Time was her favorite time of day.

xxx

Everybody Talks - Neon Trees

"Pokemon Circus!" Misty shouted indignantly as she birst into the room.

"What about it?" Red asked.

"We're on the cover!"

"So? I'm on the cover all the time."

"Not with your tongue down my throat you're not!"

"What did you say?" She shoved the magazine in his face. There on the cover with a suggestive headline splayed above their faces were the two of them, her leaning over the door of his car with him in the diver's seat, kissing.

"That's a pretty good shot," he chuckled. She blushed violently.

"You are never driving me to work again! Your paparazzi are painting me like a prostitute!"

xxx

Always - Panic! At the Disco

"Can't you stay? One more hour?" she begged.

"I have to go. They want me to give a seminar at the plateau tonight."

Misty hugged his arm "You can't! You're mine!"

Red put on a strong face. "Not tonight."

"Always" she insisted.

He smiled. "I'll be thinking of you."

"Can't you come home after?"

"I wouldn't get back until four if I did." She pouted. He ruffled her red hair. "Leave the light on for me."

xxx

I hoped anyone who read this liked it. Feedback would be appreciated. Anyone who reviews get a virtual high-five for their time. (^.^)^

Much love guys.


End file.
